Snow Angels
by JBLovesSharks
Summary: Camteen - Cameron and Thirteen get lost in a blizzard! Will they be rescued before they freeze to death? Or more importantly, will they come clean about their feelings for each other before it's too late? Very angsty with the possiblity of femme!smut
1. The Buddy System

**Authors Note:** Okay, I had this idea because I really hate snow and we've been getting hit with blizzards left and right out here in the NE. This story is going to be Camteen (though doesn't start out it) and very very angsty! There is also the potential for femme!smut, just not sure yet if the story will 'get that far' ... *cough splutter*

Please let me know what you think :) I'm hoping to get a good following for this - there are so many of you awesome camteen shippers out there! The more plentiful the reviews, the more likely I'll be to update this one sooner - yeah, lame I know but it is how it is. Hehe

**Snow Angels**

**Chapter 1 - The Buddy System**

The snow fell heavily from the afternoon sky as Drs Cameron and Hadley drove along the deserted little back road towards their patients inconvenient 'cabin in the woods'. In reality they didn't know what type of dwelling they were looking for, but all they had seen thus far were what appeared to be ancient log cabins reminiscent of old movies.

The trees that flanked Cameron's Honda Accord were layered in a heavy blanket of snow. The weight of the precipatation causing the branches to bend precariously low to the ground, or worse, above her slow moving vehicle. Visibility was barely a hundred yards, even with her fog lights burning a path through the white coverage.

"This is so stupid." The older doctor muttered for the tenth time as she fiddled with the heat settings on her dashboard. The windows were beginning to fog up again, reducing her visiblity even further. "I can't see a damn thing." She glanced over to the girl sitting next to her and frowned at her indifferent expression. "Well I'm glad you care if we die or not." She shot at the girl in annoyance and began to wipe at the condensation with a gloved hand.

Thirteen let out a low, frustrated breath; the heat from her mouth causing the escaping air to clog with moisture and resemble the smoke from old steam trains. She didn't want to be on this expidition in the first place, but House had insisted she accompany the blonde in accordance with his newly created 'buddy system'. There hadn't been an explination further than that, and in the end she relented solely on the basis that he said she could go home after they checked out their patients house for clues on his mysterious illness.

Cameron bit the inside of her cheek as her soon to be 'partner in crime' remained silent next to her. She'd originally asked Chase to go with her, but he was needed in surgery that afternoon. Foreman had refused on the basis that it was simply too damn cold to be driving off into the mountains on a probable wild goose chase. That's when House volunteered the brunette women. She didn't know why the girl had been less than willing, but felt better assuming it was for reasons akin to Foremans and not anything more personal.

Ever since Chase and her had returned to House's team, the barely there relationship she had had with Dr. Hadley had gone from being a little awkward to incredibly awkward. Previously she had been able to have a civil back and forth conversation with her if a consult had been needed, but now it seemed like just getting the girl to answer if she wanted to radio on or off was harder than pulling teeth.

"Damnit." Cameron switched her focus from the girl back onto the road ahead as she spotted a massive amount of snow blocking their way. She slowed the car until it rolled to a stop, not wanting to risk locking up the breaks and skidding. "What the hell is that?" She set the car into park but left the engine to idle. The windows were fogging again and this time she used both gloved hands to wipe a path through the humidity.

Remy shifted uncomfortbly as the car sat motionless in the middle of the road. She glanced briefly through the opening in fog on Cameron's side of the car and rolled her eyes in sudden amusement. "It's a fucking avalanche is what it is." This was good. This meant they had to turn back and she could go home and crawl into her bed and sleep the rest of the day away. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but it's all she'd felt like doing lately. Depression in one of it's worst forms.

Cameron shook her head and twisted the key in the ignition so that the car became silent. "It's just snow that slid down the mountain." She responded as she began to dig through her purse which she had grabbed off the back seat. She was looking for her phone.

The brunette sat silent for a moment, but then couldn't hold it in. "Seriously? Define avalanche for me." Only the other girl ignored her as she continued to play in her bag. "What are you doing? Put the car back on and let's get out of here."

Cameron found her Motorola and flipped it open only to frown when she realized there was no signal. "I forgot these things don't work way out here..." She glossed over the fact it was more likely due to the excessive amounts of snow still falling steadily around them. She threw the useless device back in her bag and thought for a moment. Then, without sharing her intentions with her partner, grabbed the keys from the ignition, completely turning the vehicle off.

"What are you doing?" Now Thirteen was interested, or involved. Why was the blonde suddenly tightening her scarf and adjusting her ridiculous looking mittens? "Oh you are so not going out there alone." Before she knew it she had reached out and grabbed a hand around the other woman's closest arm.

This got the girl to stop her fiddling and glance up at her. "I know; you're coming with me." She shrugged Remy's hand off her arm and reached into the back seat again, this time pulling back with her a bulky, knitted sweater. "Here, put this on."

Remy only stared at her in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me?"

"No, I'm serious. Your jacket is far too light for this weather." Cameron knew what the other girl had meant but didn't feel like coddling her. She had a job to do. They'd driven for over an hour out into the middle of nowhere; she wasn't going back empty handed. Not when it could mean life or death for their patient.

"Allison!" She gaped as the word left her mouth. "I mean, Cameron... Whatever, look. It's gotta be ten below out there, it's been snowing like crazy for the past hour and if you think I'm getting out of this car to walk to my death-"

"Fine, stay in here and freeze." Cameron dropped the sweater into the girls lap none the less. "I'm going. Look, we've already driven 43 miles," She pointed to the reading behind her stearing wheel. "Mapquest said 44 miles; his place can't be much further up the road."

Remy wanted to ask her what it was like living in such an idealistic world but kept her mouth shut. The prospect of sitting by herself in an unheated car was still slightly more appealing than trekking out into the blizzard; but she knew that she couldn't in good conscience let Cameron go out alone. If the girl got lost and ended up dead...

"Alright fine." She looked at the sweater in her lap and toyed with the needlework with her fingers. She wondered briefly if the other girl had knit it herself, as it had that 'home made' quality to it, but kept her curiousity to herself. Instead she unzipped her jacket and began to wriggle out of it.

Cameron let out a sigh of relief that she wasn't going to end up having to go alone. She would have left the keys with Remy if the girl had decided on not joining, but knew better than to clarify that point now. Yeah, it was selfish of her; asking the girl to potentially risk her life in the elements, but isn't that why the girl was there in the first place? The buddy system?

"And put these on." She waited until Remy had pulled her coat back on over the new sweater before handing her a scarf, pair of mittens and a black and red woolen loggers cap. She always kept an insane amount of warm clothing in her car in the winter; Chase never had the good sense to dress appropriate before leaving their house.

Remy wanted to complain again, but instead of waisting more of their time, simply pulled on the extra clothing and glared at Cameron. "Can I go outside and play now mother?" She asked sarcastically, receiving only a hurt look from the blonde in return. In truth, she was glad the woman had the extra winter gear, and it was hard not to feel a little flattered that her safety was one of her concerns. She just wouldn't let the woman know that.

"Ready?" Cameron tried to keep the hurt from her voice and instead focused on making sure her jeans were tucked perfectly into her immitation Uggs. The girl didn't respond so she sighed and simply opened her door to the wintery storm outside. A few seconds later she was standing in the blinding snow, her arms wrapped around her body in an attempt to huddle out the sudden chill that had travelled up her spine.

"We're going to die out here you know." Remy was suddenly right beside her, her mouth only a few inches from her ear. Cameron didn't turn to her or respond, but ducked her head down and started forward down the road. If she had opened her mouth, she was certain what would have come out was her agreeing. This was stupid; so very stupid. Yet she didn't stop walking. Their patients life was in her hands... then again, now so was Remy's.

**Authors Note:** Dun dun dun... yeah I know it's a little OOC that they'd go off trekking into the snow. Point being, the entire plot of this story centers around them being in a blizzard and well, I had to get them into one _somehow_! So bare with me, things will get much better soon :-D Or should I say, much worse... ;)


	2. Screwed

**Authors Note:** So went and saw this movie called 'Frozen' with Waxangelwings, hoping it would help give me ideas for this story... and nope. It was stupid, predictable, basically 'open water' on a chairlift! Though one scene had a jump cut from one of the guys faces to this wolf and I screamed so loudly! Luckily we were the only two in the theatre. Seems we were the only two to see the movie all day... no wonder it didn't get a wide release. :/

So I'll say this for the story - there won't be any wolves. Too cliché. And thank you for the awesome reviews! I don't think I've ever gotten so many for a first chapter in one day. I hope that is indicative of things to come! ;)

**Chapter 2 - Screwed**

"I think your stupid map was wrong." Remy pulled the scarf down from her mouth as she shouted through the thick, sideways precipitation. They had been walking for nearly twenty minutes and hadn't seen any other cars on the road, let alone a house. What had started out as a light dusting earlier that day was now a full-fledged blizzard and with each step her official Uggs sank at least a foot and a half into the fresh snow. Her jeans were soaked through and the small amount of exposed skin on her face felt numb.

Cameron already had figured this out, knowing there was no way they hadn't walked at least two or three miles by that point. Unfortunately, they had gone far enough that it seemed less wise to turn around and walk all the way back when their theorized sanctuary could only be a few hundred yards further. She wasn't sure why she suddenly considered the place a sanctuary, but then having been walking through the howling wind and chilling snow, anything dry and warm would really be such.

"You can go back if you want." She hissed through her gritted teeth as she turned to look at her 'buddy'. The prospect of walking back alone must not have been that appealing for the brunette simply narrowed her brows and turned away. _I'm sorry._ She wanted to say it aloud, but then again, what was she sorry for? Yeah, they were less than comfortable out in the elements, and being way less than productive where their job was concerned.

Remy had been toying with the idea of insisting they turn around up until Cameron actually spoke the words. _Why, think I can't handle a little cold? _She knew she was being petty and the other girl didn't think her weak. Even if she technically _was_ weaker. Her Huntington's was still a concept that hung over her not too distant future; reminding her in the most unfortunate times that she wasn't always in, or would ever fully again be in control of her body. She didn't want to let Cameron know that some of her trembling wasn't due to the temperature outside.

Another few minutes drifted by in silence before Remy had had enough and stopped. _Let her think what she wants_. She started to make an arc in the snow, realizing how much this new situation sucked immediately when the full brunt of the wind hit her directly in the face and nearly blew her hat off. Gripping it with her mittened hands, she took a step back towards the car and instead of her foot coming down to connect with the compacted snow, it sunk through the white fluffiness all the way to her knee. Before her boot could come in contact with anything solid, she had been knocked off balance into the snow bank.

Cameron didn't at first notice that her traveling companion was no longer right beside her, that is until she started to hear the girl calling for assistance. Well, screaming at her to help her up would be more to the point and accurate. Hunching over into the wind, she took a few tentative steps to where she could see Remy floundering in the nearly waist deep snow. "Step in a pot hole or something?" She snorted in amusement then pulled on a straight face.

Remy glared up from out of the foxhole she'd created. "No, the snow's just so deep it's hard to tell where the road ends." She held her hand over her face as a rather violent gust of wind aimed itself at them. It practically stole the breath right from her lungs. Nearly a minute went by before she was able to pull her arm away and at first she couldn't see Cameron anywhere. Then she felt the girls presence next to her and nearly gasped aloud at her proximity.

The blonde had slipped off the edge of the road while trying to block the wind from blowing down the front of her coat. Now she was sitting on her backside in the snow, the fluffy whiteness burying her nearly up to her chest. She was only a few inches away from where Remy had fallen and the two looked at each other now, a slight amusement crossing between them. "Can we go back? We wait any longer the gas in your car is going to freeze or something." Remy fidgeted around until she was on her knees and began to pull herself up.

Cameron sighed and started to move herself when a terrifying thought struck her. "Oh my god!" She jerked her footing and instead of standing up she landed on her stomach in the wetness. "Oh crap!" She muttered as she tried to 'swim' her way out of the snow drift, her heart racing as she realized the huge mistake she had made.

Remy was on her feet and watched the girl flounder for a few moments before reaching her gloved hands out to help her up. "What?" She asked. "You leave the lights on or something?" Cameron stopped moving and shot her head up, her eyes making contact with the brunettes. She _had_ left the lights on. Remy could see the fear in her coworkers face and suddenly began to breath more quickly. "Oh fuck, you did didn't you!?" She put her arms down, no longer offering them to the girl. "Your car is dead, and we're stuck out here in a fucking blizzard!"

Cameron was now wriggling frantically, trying to find some sort of footing, but she'd falling further off the road and into the sloping valley than Remy had. So instead of pushing herself vertical she was only managing to dig her feet deeper into the soft snow. Suddenly she felt herself tilting backwards and slowly began to roll sideways down the hill. She drifted for a good twenty yards until she came to a stop at the base of some trees. On her back now, she gave up trying to move and simply lay panting beneath the white canopy. They were fucked and it was all her fault.

**Authors Note:** Short, sorry. But now that it's obvious they are 'screwed', it should be easier for me to write! Bwahaha. Reviews greatly appreciated!


	3. Slippery Slope

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the awesome response! Wow! Here's chapter three. The chapters are probably gonna stay short, otherwise it will probably take me three times as long to post them. I'm also an instant gratification type person; the more breaks for comments, the more inspiration I get. :) Plus, if I wait too long to post, I run the risk of losing interest.

**Chapter 3 - Slippery Slope**

Remy watched the other woman slide down the hill with mixed emotions tearing at her gut and heart. She was furious, no, enraged that Allison had been so careless as to leave the head lights on and kill the battery of her car, leaving them stranded and utterly fucked. She was also terrified that she'd end up watching the woman freeze to death. The fact that she could very likely die of the elements first didn't seem to cross her mind. "Allison!?" She shouted down the steep slope as she began to hunt for footing.

Cameron had her eyes shut against the fluttering of snow that fell about her face; the tree she lay under was blocking the majority of the wind, a small reprieve. "Don't come down here!" She finally gathered a breath and shouted, not wanting her partner to leave the road incase a car should happen by. They would most certainly be out of sight where she lay now; the ravine she'd tumbled at least the equivalent of a two story building.

Either the brunette hadn't heard her, or was blatantly ignoring her command, for she started to hear crunching next to her and when she opened her eyes a face was peering down from above. "Can you move?" Gone was any sense of anger or rage from the brunette, she actually sound concerned with her well-being and it was a little startling. The fall hadn't been _that_ bad, had it? Sure, she hadn't tried moving, but that was because she'd had the wind knocked out of her.

"Yeah, of course." She insisted, though took it very slow pushing herself from off her back into a sitting position. Her head was spinning and the new height put her back in the path of the gusting elements. The blonde brought a hand up to block the snow from pelting her face while she tested her sturdiness of her legs. "We need to get back on the road." _Or we're going to die_, she continued in her thoughts.

Remy watched with much relief as Cameron got shakily to her boots. The snow was caked to her jeans, making the previously dark blue denim nearly invisible against the snowy backdrop behind her. The wetness would have undoubtably begun freezing into the fabric, but she resisted the urge to reach forward and bat the offending weather off her. Instead she turned and looked at the rise leading back to their hopeful salvation. It hadn't seemed that steep coming down, but then again she hadn't really been thinking about it, she'd been more consumed with getting to Allison.

Content to keep the silence, the taller woman began to find her way back to the base of the hill and placed a testing foot on the slope. As she shifted her weight onto it, her boot's grip was lost and she fell forward onto her knee in the drift. "Yeah, this isn't good." She pulled her hat further down over her forehead and ears and placed her other foot on the angled ground, but the same result occurred. They weren't climbing back up.

Cameron had noticed herself now how cold her legs were and was busy dusting and prying the snow and ice from her jeans when a bout of cursing and four letter words erupted out of her coworker. She shuddered as she looked up, catching site of Remy's desperate and red face. "Come on!" Cameron hadn't but two seconds to gather her footing as the other woman gripped her shoulder and yanked her in the direction that they had driven. They made it a good half dozen feet before she tripped at the frantic pace and tumbled to the snow for a second time.

Remy wasn't as patient or concerned this time and grabbed at her companion, trying to get her to rise again. "Come on!" She shouted once more. "We have to find somewhere we can climb up!" A cold sweat had begun to seep across her skin and things she'd never noticed about the 'outside' were becoming more apparent. Firstly, the sun was dancing just off the horizon, barely noticeable behind the thick layer of snow clouds. They had maybe 45 minutes before it got dark and then they really and truly _were_ screwed. Second, well, she had never been in the woods at night before, not in New Jersey anyway. Would they be safe? She didn't want to wait to find out. "Come on!"


End file.
